Pokémon: What it takes to be a Master
by PokeNaticsUnited
Summary: What does it take to be a Master? Is it difficult to be one? Will there be a unique traits and characteristics to be in that level? Will there be many qualifications to be in that tier? A boy and his friends will find it out in a harsh way... New Allies, New enemies, and new feelings, this will surely gonna be a one heck of adventure of a lifetime! AshxHarem,OP Ash and much more...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 0. Introduction, Informations, FAQ's (Frequently Asked Questions), Main Plot

AN: Welcome, here I am writing to all of the fanfiction readers out there, introducing my major fanfiction entitled "Pokemon: What it takes to be a Master". To all of my faithful viewers out there, I am thanking you for waiting this moment, but it comes with a price... I will have to put my other fanfiction on the indefinite hiatus... But with this new one, I will be updating this as much as I can from now on... So, onwards on the informations about this story...

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

General Information

Title: Pokemon: What it takes to be a Master

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ash x Harem

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Characters from Pokemon Games, Pokemon Originals, and Pokemon animes are featured...

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Champions

Kanto Champion - Leaf Green?

Orange Island Champion - Ash Ketchum

Johto Champion - Lance

Hoenn Champion - Steven Stone

Sinnoh Champion - Cynthia

Unova Champion - Hilda

Kalos Champion - Diantha

Alola Champion - Gladion

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Pokemon Contest Champions

Kanto - May Maple

Johto - Dawn Berlitz

Hoenn - Serena Yvonne & May Maple

Sinnoh - Dawn Berlitz

Kalos - Serena Yvonne

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Pokemon Showcase Queen

Kalos - Serena Yvonne

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rivals (Major)

Alain

Gary

Tobias

Max

Paul

Nate

Calem

Hilbert

Gladion

Hau

Note: 10 Slots left... Any suggestions? All of them will be the main rivals Ash's will face in his journey...

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

With Ash on the Journey

Serena

May

Dawn

Hilda

Leaf

Lillie

Misty? / Bonnie?

Brock

Max

Paul

N? (Black and White)

Gary

Gladion

Clemont

Note: Characters with question mark are still not sure if they are going with Ash or not... Pick carefully, as they will be the main group in the story (with Ash) Oh, And ONE spot left... Suggest carefully Okay?

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Villains

Kanto - Team Rocket

Orange- Team Rocket

Johto- Neo Team Rocket/ Rainbow Rocket

Hoenn- Team Magma/ Team Aqua

Sinnoh- Team Galactic

Unova- Team Plasma

Kalos- Team Flare

Alola- Team Skull/ Aether Foundation

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Main Informations

Harem List ( 10 major Harem, 15 One sided)

Serena

Leaf

May

Dawn

Lillie

Giselle

Cynthia

?

(Note: 3 Spots left... It has to be a very close girl to Ash and have bonded with him on his journey) (15 one sided shippings are already decided)

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapters

1-10 - Ash's Adventures in Training & Start of New Journey

11-30 - Kanto & Orange Arc

31-45 - Johto Arc

46-65- Hoenn Arc

66-85 - Sinnoh Arc

86-105 - Unova Arc

106-125 - Kalos Arc

126-145 - Alola Arc

146- above - Finals, Sequel?

(Note: Not other Ash goes OP and suddenly kick all of his enemies butts and live a champion without defeating him, I will tell how Ash gets OP by describing it at the beginning of the story.. Don't WORRY, his rivals and enemies are stronger too... You will all see...)

(Chapters will contain an average of 3-6k of words.. Important ones will contain 10-20k words... Updates once a week by weekends)

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Side Informations

Ages: ( Years old)

Main Characters

Ash- 16

Misty- 16

Brock- 20

May- 16

Max- 12

Dawn- 15

Serena- 15

Clemont- 16

Bonnie- 11

Lillie- 15

Gladion- 18

Leaf- 16

Paul- 16

N- 19

Gary- 16

Supporting Characters

Delia Ketchum- 48

Professor Oak- 65

Cynthia- 18

Diantha- 18

Rest of the Untold Champions- 24

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Elite Four

(Kanto)

Misty- Water Type

Bruno- Fighting Type ? / Sabrina- Psychic Type ?

Giselle- Fire/ Ground Type

Gary- Multitype

(Johto)

Karen- Psychic Type

Koga- Poison Type

Will- Dark Type

Lorelei- Ice Type

(Hoenn)

Wally- Psychic/ Fighting Type

Anabel- Psychic Type

Drake- Dragon Type

Wallace- Water Type

(Sinnoh)

Aaron- Bug Type

Reggie- Fire Type

Paul- Multitype

(Unova)

Iris- Dragon Type

N- Multitype

?

(Kalos)

Siebald- Water Type

Malva- Fire Type

Drasna- Dragon Type

Clemont- Electric Type

(Alola)

Hau- Fighting Type?

Mallow- Grass/ Poison Type

Lana- Water Type

Lillie- ?

(Note: A lot of surprises eh? Don't worry, all of them will be explained earlier in the story and their corresponding region in the corresponding arcs... See for yourself...)

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

FAQs (Frequently Asked Questions)

1\. OC's?

\- Yeah... I will accept OC's for the later part of the story... But remember, they must have a detailed information about:

* Name:  
* Age:  
* Characteristics:  
* Pokemon/s (at least 3 with moves):

I will accept OC's just to be a filler in the story... They will only appear in side plots, filler chapters, and they will lose.. Bad..

2\. This is a very BIG project! Can you really do this all shit?!

\- Hey, I am not perfect... So I've already made a schedule to made the chapters and contents of this story. I want myself to be challenged and somewhat like to be at the tier of greatest pokemon fanfics ever like "Ashes of the Past" by Saproneth , etc.  
If I want to be like them, I will take the risk just like they did... I am a Risk Taker

3\. Hey.. Will there be... (ahem) (ahem)... Le-Lemons Oniie Chan? (giggidy...) (giggidy...) (*feelings intensifies*)

\- In time... But early in this story expect only ecchi scenes and/or romantic scenes... I am still quite training myself to that... Besides, I am still growing you know... (winks) (winks)...

4\. Wait, WTF?! 25 freakin girls in a harem?! Are you serious?! Are you a f*cking womanizer?! Do you have even a religion?!

\- I admit, it will be very difficult to include 25 girls in a harem because well they will kill each other and might not get comfortable with that idea.. But know this... Only 10 of them will be included in the last list of Harem with Ash, 15 of them will find other man to be shipped with... Also because I've watched way too many harem animes, I want to encorporate that in my story besides in the original anime, girls do have crush on Ash... Don't worry, he will not be dense in this story, he will learn it in rather an interesting way...

No, I am not a womanizer seeing that I am a Christian.. Besides, I have only faithful to a one girl that could accept me as a person and be with me for the rest of our lives...

5\. Again, WTF! 15 persons with Ash?! How will you manage that smart guy?! Ha?! ha?!

-Quit complaining.. Thanks to many fanfictions out there and some advices to some fanfiction writers in here fanfiction. net, Wattpad, and Archive of Our Own I manage to gather their ideas and plan for that matter. Don't worry, All of the characters will be recognized and featured and have their scenes... This will be a 3rd Person POV by the way.

6\. This SURELY have an Aura story in it just like other Shitty made fanfictions out there...

\- Hey! Respect them for making their own fanfictions with their ideas!

-No... This will not have Aura... I am tired seeing all of that.. Trainers Instinct only, Fools

7\. Mega Evolutions? Z moves? Over Powered Pokemon?

-Yes! They will be in this story but it must be obtained in a not so very easy way and longer...

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

xXxXxXxXxXxX PLOT xXxXxXxXxXxXx

What does it take to be a Master? Is it difficult to be one? Will there be a unique traits and characteristics to be in that level? Will there be many qualifications to be in that tier? A boy and his friends will find it out in a harsh way...

Embarking with new, unforgettable, thrilling and awesome adventure they will ever encountered, watch as Ash and his friends encountered some of the most wild and action - packed adventures they will ever experience in their whole lives that could change then as a person. New developed feelings, new friends and rivals, new discoveries and pokemons along the way, old and new regions to explore with.

But, evil lurks to threaten them and the other people in the world.. What they must do in order to stop it? Well, Ash and his friends will learn it in a hard way. Empowered with new knowledge and technologies, they are sure nothing can stop them to rule the whole world. At least just as they thought.

A new enemy arises, seeking for domination, not only in the earth, but also in the whole universe. An extraordinary enemy that no one could possibly stop, not even the power of all legendaries, not even Arceus itself. Will it succeed to destroy the life as all know it? Will someone stops ot from threatening the whole universe? Find out as Ash and the company goes on one of a heck of a journey of a lifetime!

But it all starts with our main hero, the saviour of the world, the dubbed "Chosen One", the prodigal Pokemon Trainer, decided to change it all. Decided to go on a journey of improvement. Journey that could take him to be what he was aiming for the beginning of his journey: To be a True Pokemon Master! Can he do it all? Can he save the world once again? Can he defeat all the odds? What does it take to be Master?

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

AN: That's it! With all of the planning, the stopping of another fanfics, the explaining the whole idea about my new fanfic, we're done! Tune in as Chapter One will be out soon, well gotta go! See you all as Pokemon: What it takes to be a Master starts!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1. Prologue**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.  
.

 _What does it take to be a Master?_

.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

.  
.

 _Countless trainers start their journey with one thing in their mind; to become the master. To become the best among the rest. To become the strongest trainer that have ever seen and lived._

.

"I... I have to... I need to be stronger..."

.  
.

 _Within their journey, trainers will experience the adventure of their lifetime. Encounter different pokemon that they could trained and befriended, battling other trainers that could become their friends or rivals throughout their journey, fighting stronger opponents like Gym Leaders, Elite Four and even the Champions, unravel different mysteries and depths of the world, saving an entire region without they knowing it and other experiences that could change their destiny and life. Whatever would happen these new trainers' journey was, it will surely be a once in a lifetime, thrilling and exciting adventures for them._

.

"But it is dangerous! You will get hurt or even worse, you might get killed!"

.  
.

 _Of course, there is this one goal that trainers have been dreaming of. A goal that will bring them to the top. A goal that they've keep reaching, hoping that one day they will achieve it. The finale. The highest peek. The denouement as a trainer. To become the Pokemon Master._

 _._

"I don't care! I have enough to see myself as an average trainer... I just want to achieve my dream!"

.  
.

 _In the coarse of human history, only a few lucky persons have achieved this kind of goal. They rise above all, stronger that anyone could have imagined. Their power have reached out the maximum unit to the point that it became unmeasurable. An unimaginable power that became the fruit of years of labor and training, years of losing blood, sweat and tears, years of suffering and loneliness, and, saving the world for thousands of times. Some of them might misinterpret them as the "Chosen Ones", a Legend, a Hero that no one will ever see and became one again._

 _._

" How about your friends? They will be hurt it they know that you will leave for a long time..."

.  
.

 _Sacrifice must be made and committed. If one will track this unthinkable path, one must be strong not just physically but also emotionally. One must have the will and guts to do it. One must be smart and knowledgeable to the challenges and obstacles that one will encounter in order to solve those issues. Atop from these sacrifices and traits, one must possess the important characteristic; Determination. Without it, one will fail to achieve what one would want to achieve, and soon will fall to the darkness._

.

"... They won't know... Yes, I will miss them, but if I don't do this, I will lose myself and my life..."

 _So, what does it really take to become a Master?_

"Alright... I support you no matter what... I just will miss you and also afraid to lose you..."

 _Is it the determination as a trainer? The power of oneself? The saviour of the world? Or the willingness to achieve it?_

"Thanks... Mom... See you soon..."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Pikachu! Use thunderbolt!"

"Silvally dodge, use dragon claw!"

"No! Pikachu use quick attack to dodge then counter it with iron tail!

" Silvally! Counter with superpower! Finish it with earthquake!"

"Pikachu is unable to battle! Silvally wins! A new Champion has been crowned!"

"N-no! How could I lose! Noo... Nooooo!"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A boy yelp in surprise as he slowly wake up from his slumber. He yawn as he open his eyes, he tried to move his hand but he felt something heavy that prevented him to remove it. He looked down to his lap only seeing his starter pokemon was snoozing peacefully. He sigh as he carefully remove his hands to the pokemon, preventing it to be awoken up. A feeling of déjà vu tingles his mind as he reminisced his adventures to the latest region he have been through this year.

Same old adventure but with a few differences he'd encountered in his journey. He saw a lot of new pokemon roaming around the region, plus some rare ones and some legendary pokemon that he befriended. One particular legendary pokemon even saw him as a 'father figure' because he have raise it all by himself, well with the help of new people he have also befriended.

He coarse through the tropical climate of new and somewhat unexplored region, only to find out its deepest secrets and mysteries. The region, the latest place that Professors all over the world has discovered lies far from the 6 main regions of the world. It has the same tropical climate of Kanto, has also the latest technology discoveries like Unova and Kalos and has also the cold climate of Sinnoh but it has a one characteristic that atop the other regions, it is a tropical paradise not just from humans but also for the pokemon. The region is called Alola Region.

The boy learned many things in his journey through Alola. He learned the newly acquired power from Alola, the Z- ring and Z-moves. It is far different from Mega Evolution, as Z-ring can gather huge power from the pokemon making it capable to use the powerful Z- moves. One thing the use of Z- moves and Mega Evolution has similarities was both requires the strong bond of the trainer and pokemon to work, a thing that the boy has no problem with. For the first time in his journey, he was able to attend to a Pokémon school where he learn a lot of things about Pokemon, how to raise and breed them, how to properly train and take care of them, and what are the different pokemon that have been discovered throughout the world.

He also has acquired new technology that only in Alola can be seen. The RotomDex, a new type of PokeDex that has possesses by the pokemon known as Rotom, a ghost/electric type pokemon. It has a lot of ability that most PokeDex cannot do. It help the boy to be knowledgeable about his journey. Of course, living by himself does teach him a lot as a person. He learned how to cook simple foods to feed himself and his pokemon, as well as other household activities that he didn't know since he was always on his journey.

The boy have also found new rivals and enemies along his journey in Alola. He defeated his enemies with his friends and with the power of his pokemon, saving the entire Alolan Region in the hands of his enemies. The trainer have also raised a Legendary pokemon, a feat that he have only done twice in his entire life.

Who was this boy, you may ask? A one time 16th place League contender, a three times 8th place League contender, a one time semi finalist, a one time finalist, the Orange Islands Champion and a Champion of Kanto Battle Frontier. A veteran trainer who have been in every region in over years of his journey as a trainer, the dubbed "Chosen One", he saved the entire world thanks to his determination and guts to do it. He was none other than Pallet Town's best, Ash Ketchum.

Ash was pretty confident that he would won this time, the Alola is in his hands thanks of years of labor and training with his pokemon. He was a hundred percent sure that he will won the Alolan League Championship.

In the Alolan League, he easily make his way into the finals as he easily defeat his opponents thanks to his pokemon; Torracat, Decidueye, Lycanrock Dusk Form, Golisopod, Mudsdale and his starter, Pikachu. Until that moment, he was sure that he would have win this time.

...

Wrong.

In the finals of Alolan League, he face the strongest native trainer in that region, Gladion. The match started with a bang as both of them are very focused about their battle. Well, bad luck started to come to Ash as he slowly get decimated by his opponent.

Torracat falls... As well as Decidueye... Mudsdale quickly got knock out... Golisopod and Lycanrock fought well but they also got defeated... His last hope, Pikachu got quickly defeated by Gladion's Silvally. It was over... He had lost again... He failed to achieve his dream again...

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

He regretted what happened... He had lost because of his cockiness... His over confidence to win the league... He did not prepare what Gladion's capability is. In the end, he only accepted his lose and just went to board to the Kanto without his friends knowing it.

'Bzzzzzt! Bzzzzttt! What are you thinking right now Ash?' A robotic voice snapped Ash from his thoughts.

"Nothing RotomDex... Just thinking about my lose in Alola..." He sadly told his RotomDex, making it to make a sad face in its screen.

"Well Ash! How about I cheer you up then?!" The PokeDex replied as it started to make different funny expressions in its screen making Ash to smile a little.

"Thanks RotomDex... I feel a bit happy right now... You can go watch your detective show or something..." He told the PokeDex as it quickly made its way to the corner...

"P- pikachu?" Another voice can be heard as Ash feels his starter Pokemon move from its position. The pokemon open its eyes to see what is the commotion that it have been hearing that causes it to be awaken. The pokemon, a long time companion of Ash has been his strongest pokemon of his roster in Alola, a mouse like electric type pokemon named Pikachu.

"It was nothing Pikachu... You just get some rest there okay? I am sure that you must be tired in our match... Even though we lose..." He told his Pikachu as it closes its eyes once more and sleep again.

Ash's consciousnesses started to drift off as he thinks about his past, present and future himself as a Pokemon Trainer.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Passengers! We have arrived at Vermillion City! Have fun exploring and visiting the nature and beauty of Kanto Region! Have a nice day!" A female voice announced the department of the airplane from Alola to Kanto, which Ash heard and started to pack his things to return in his hometown to Kanto. He, together with Pikachu and RotomDex started to go out of the airplane only to see the Kanto region.

A lot has changed since Ash go in his journey in Alola. New malls, buildings, and even a new radio station has been built in Vermillion City. Ash and Pikachu was amazed by these changes while RotomDex well...

"Bzzzzzt! Bzzzzzt! So many new pokemon! Bbzzzzzzt! Bzzzzzt! Overloaded data! Warning! Bzzzzzt! Bzzzzzt! Must see more!" RotomDex excitedly recorded new pokemon around the area as well as taking a picture in each one of them. Ash and Pikachu just laughed at the poor 'malfunctioning' PokeDex.

"Hey! Don't get too excited.. There's a lot of pokemon here in Kanto Region that you might see...". Ash told his RotomDex calming it down. He, together with Pikachu and RotomDex began to explore and walk to his hometown as the sun rises up in the afternoon.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was a long walk, but it was worth it. Along the way, Ash, Pikachu and RotomDex was mesmerized about the beauty of Kanto's finest nature. Green, lush grasslands and forests, beautiful flower gardens, clean, self supporting environment, fresh and 'untouched' lakes and rivers and above all, Pokemon all scattered around them interacting with each other, it was trully a spectacular moment to see.

As Ash and his company got closer to Pallet Town, he began to think about his life. On how serious he is to achieve his dream. He began to think about his friend's achievement; Brock became the Doctor he have dreamed of, Misty is one of the strongest Gym Leaders in Kanto, Tracy got promoted as Professor's Aide, May and Dawn finally won in the festival, Max became a new Pokemon Trainer, Cilan got promoted as S+ connoisseur, Iris is slowly becoming as a Dragon Type Master, Bonnie also become a Pokemon Trainer, Clemont is one of the strongest Gym Leader and a great inventor, Serena became a Kalos Queen, Gary become a full time Pokemon Professor and Lillie become a Pokemon Researcher. All of his friends got the dream they have been wanted while he... He was left behind... A veteran trainer is not enough, a winner of Orange Islands League and Kanto Battle Frontier winner is not enough to become a Pokemon Master... Maybe he will become a better trainer if he trains all by himself? Away from everybody, away from his duty to save the world? Is it his duty to save the world after all? Maybe he could use a little break.. Maybe he could train for years to improve himself and his pokemon, teaching them the strongest movesets, strategies and different tactics that he learned and use throughout his journey. He will be serious this time around. He will get to the tier where no one else could reach it. He was determined to become the Pokemon Master he has always dreamed of.

"Pika! Pika pikachu Pikapi!" The electric type pokemon snapped out Ash as it raises it paws directing to the Pallet Town, they are only two kilometers away from reaching it. Ash shake his thoughts as he saw the beauty of his hometown.

Nothing has changed since he began his journey. Its beautiful green hills full of trees and flowers scattered everywhere, as well as some few houses build in the town. A coastal area can be found at the south of the town, while in the east side of it lies the famous Pokemon Lab that has owned by the Professor Oak. Ash excitedly walks through his house in the middle of the town, now being followed by Pikachu and RotomDex.

It was a five minutes run just to get from Route 1 to Ash's house. He stop just outside the house, seeing its condition again for the first time since he go to Alola. Nothing have changed in his house, a simple two storey house that has a simple design, a fence and a yard at the back of it. Ash smile as he walk to the door of his house, surprising his Mom that he got home earlier than she expected.

*Knock Knock*

"Coming!"

The sound of footsteps can be hear inside the house as Ash, Pikachu and RotomDex ready themselves to see Ash's Mom. The doorknob quickly turns as Ash prepared on what is coming.

'Here it goes' He thought.

"Now who might be visiting me in the eve-..." The woman stop talking as he saw a boy standing in front of her, smiling as cutely as he can. The woman hug the boy tightly in a flash as she started to talk.

"Ash! Oh my Arceus its great to see you! Have you eat?! Have you been sleeping well?! Congratulations on your victory in Alola! Have you been changing your..."

"Yes Mom... I have been doing that..." Ash interrupted his mother, a 48 years old woman named Delia.

"Pika pika!"

"Bzzzzzt! Its great to see you mother of Ash!"

Delia quickly turned her attention to the two, petting Ash's Pikachu and waiving at the RotomDex.

"Come on Ash! I will prepare dinner! I am sure that you will like it!" Delia proposed as Ash,Pikachu and RotomDex made their way into Ash's home. Ash waived his hands to the pokemon that he gave his mother, the Mime pokemon, Mr. Mine that was busily cleaning the entire house.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

'You will never become a Pokemon Master silly boy! Your just a loser! Hahahahaha!' Ash's mind quickly became negative as more negative thoughts have been entering it since going to his house. He think himself as a worthless trainer, a bust trainer, the trainer that no one will remember, a weak pathetic trainer. All of that linger in Ash's mind as he felt something tapping shoulder.

"Hey Ash! Dinner is ready... Ash? Ash?" Delia tried to snapped Ash as the quickly shake his head. Delia got worried about his son, she didn't even see him this sad in her entire life as she raised his son so seeing this new side of him was very confusing for her.

"Ash? Honey are you alright?" Delia questioned him.

"No Mom... Just the side effect of travelling from other regions that's all... And homesickness..." He explained trying to hide his negative feelings to his Mom.

"Come on, we will now eat our dinner okay?" Delia stands up and quickly get into their dining area, where soon Ash followed.

Ash just stared at his food, not wanting to eat any part of it. His mind was drifted of in his achievements as a Pokemon Trainer, and his future as one. Will he become the Pokemon Master he dreamed of or will he fail? Different scenarios started to play in his mind as Delia starred at the poor boy worryingly about his condition. She had never seen this way his son before let alone seeing him not eating his dinner. Does something happened to him when he go to Alola? A mind changing event perhaps? She will soon talk to her son later as she talk.

"Ash... If you don't want to eat your food... Just leave it be ... Go to your bed now and have some rest okay?" Delia hugged her son which snapped him again, he quickly nod as Ash slowly went to his room to get some rest. Who knows, maybe he might need some little rest to overcome the negative thoughts in his mind.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Midnight... A boy just starred directly at the moon of a house, wondering why he always lose at the end of his journey. Is it because of himself? Is it because of his pokemon? All of that circulated in his mind plus the problems he was currently encountered preventing him to sleep. It is just a nightmare for him, a nightmare that soon will consume him if he continually to think about it.

"Ash... Son... Are you alright? Do you have problem to share with me?" Delia asked her son worrying about his new condition. She also could not sleep thinking about her son and what could be the cause of his discomfort. Ash slowly get up to his bed, looking at his mother's eyes as he speak.

"Mom... Am I weak? Did I disappoint you?" He said while tears began to flow in his eyes. Delia quickly hug her crying son, this was his problem.

"No my Ashy... You are strong... You certainly didn't disappoint me because you have achieve many things in your life... You even surpasses many trainers in your journey... Heck you save this world countless of times! Do not think yourself like that okay?" Delia tried to comfort her son which worked, a few minutes later Ash stopped crying and began to spoke again.

"Then Mom... I want to go to a journey once more..." Ash told his mother.

"I will support you Ash no matter what... Just keep in touch with you and your friends..."

"No Mom... I mean... I want to go in a journey alone... I want to be stronger, I want to learn the ups and downs as a trainer, as well as how far can I go in achieving my dream..." Ash interrupted, which confuses his mother.

"What do you mean alone? Whose gonna make your food ? Who will take care of you when you are sick? D-do you even know how dangerous to go in a journey alone?!" Delia began to panicked seeing her son go to a journey all by himself. She began to think how Ash will survive in the harsh environment of the world.

"Mom... I've been there before and promise, it is so bad that I also give up on my dreams... But the thing is Mom, I have to learn the hard way... I have to learn how to be independent... I want to experience to live all by myself... Plus Mom, don't worry about me getting hungry and sick, because I have all of my pokemon to rely with." Ash tried to explain. He wanted this, now he wants to achieve it, and this time all by himself.

"Are... Are you sure you want to do this?" Delia tried to stop her son.

'Arceus... Please do not let my son be like my husband...'

"Mom... I have to... I need to become the strongest... I need to become the very best..."

"But it is dangerous and you might get killed!" Delia warned him... Ash looked at his mother's eyes, he means business if he does this...

"I don't care! I have enough to see myself as an average trainer... I just want to achieve my dream..." Delia saw the determination look at her son's eyes, the look that she keep seeing when he had that look when the first time he go in his journey, in his battles and his desire to achieve his dream.

"Well... How about your friends then? How about me? You do know that I will be hurt, and your friends will be hurt if they know that you will leave and gone."

"They won't know Mom... Yes, I will also missed them a lot, but if I don't do this, I might lose myself and my entire life..." Ash told his mother... Delia quickly launched herself into her son, giving him the tightest hug he had ever received.

"Oh my Ashy... I just want to be sure that you will be safe that's all... How long do you plan to go in your new journey?" Delia approved his son's proposition. She cannot stop him now since he had that look in his eyes so she will just ensure his safeness in his new journey...

"6-7 years Mom... I planned to go in a journey again through the regions of the world... I want to learn more about its surroundings... Then I go back in here..." Delia just sighed hearing her son that he will be gone for a long, long time.

"Just... Just promise me that every year you must keep in touch with me okay? I will not say anything to your friends don't worry about it... But you must take a rest and we will be packing your things tomorrow okay?" She said. Ash smiled to her for the first time since he had arrived in the house.

"Okay Mom... I will take my rest... Thanks for supporting Mom... Thank you for everything... You are the best mother in the world..." Ash's eyes began to close as he position himself in his bed. Delia patted his head and kiss his forehead, as he slowly lose his consciousness.

"Sweet dreams my little Ashy..."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Mom, I am ready to leave!"

Morning in Pallet Town, A boy shouted his mother's name as he said his one last goodbye to her. He will be gone for a long time, a he didn't want to waist it. He already plan what's coming next, as he saw his tearing mother hugged him for the last time.

"Ashy! Be careful in your journey okay? Keep in touch with me!" Delia told her son which he gladly accepted.

"Yes Mom... Thanks for the breakfast... Thanks for the supplies and other things that you gave to me... I will go to the Professor's Lab right now..." Ash told his mother.

"Pika pikachu!"

"Bzzzzzt! Bzzzzzt! Goodbye mother of Ash!" Of course, Pikachu and RotomDex had also waived to Delia.

"Goodbye you two adorable cute things! Alright Ashy, go now... Be careful okay? Take care of yourself... Be sure to change your under-..."

"Alright Mom! Goodbye Mimey! Goodbye Mom! I will missed you so much... See you soon..." Ash waived to Mr. Mime then hugged his mother, with a one last kiss in his forehead he began to track the way to the Professor's Lab.

"See you soon... My Ashy..." Delia silently spoke as she began to cry.. She will be alone for a long time now seeing his son leave just like her husband... It hurts but, it for his best... She quickly turned her attention to her pokemon, Mr. Mime you was trying its best to comfort her. She close the door seeing a final glimpse of her son for a last time, the last that she will saw him for 6-7 years.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A boy, started to go on a journey when he was ten, met different kinds of pokemon and people along the way. Defeated countless opponents, succeed in Gym battles, joined the Pokemon League once every year, won both of the Orange Islands Championship and Kanto Battle Frontier, experience the feelings of being defeated and a winner, fought different enemies and organizations that tries to threaten the world, saving the world when no one can save it, and above all, being dubbed as the "Chosen One". Still, all of this achievement are not enough since he lose every Pokemon League he had joined yearly. Now, with guts and determination, with only the help of his pokemon, and all by himself, can he conquer his challenges? Can he rise to the top? Can he survived in the world of Pokemon? Can he reach his destiny to become the Master he had always dreamed of? Can he become the Pokemon Master? Stay tuned as Pokémon: What it takes to be a Master continued!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 **AN: And now we've seen the whole reason why Ash go on his journey by himself! Next was his journey in Kanto... What will happen? Will he catch new pokemon? Find out in the next chapter.**

 **Yeah, I forgot to make a poll about Ash's main Harem hehehe... I will make that... Don't worry, the voting will end at the tenth chapter, a long time to vote for your favorite.**

 **In the case of St. Elmo Fire and his... 'Minions?' xD... Yeah I loved them! I just don't care what they have reviewed about me and I kinda get used to it... Don't worry, I am not angry about them, I am a very reasonable man...**

 **Will PMed you about your reviews and messages! Thanks for the support guys! I will make sure that I will be doing my best to finish and write this story!**

 **Questions? Thoughts? Rants? Review or PM me...**

 **Until then! PokeNatics United out!**


End file.
